


Acquacotta & Donuts a la Arnoldo

by PrincesaParkerina



Series: Vanilla/Frutilla [1]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Feeding Kink, Fluff and Angst, Force-Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Francis, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: My 50th fic on AO3!!!A shaken and hurt Francis feels the need to open his heart and vent to an Arnoldo he just met but had already literally saved his life and was well on his way to change it forever.For better or worse? Francis has yet to find out.





	Acquacotta & Donuts a la Arnoldo

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the fic of how Arnoldo and Francis met in this AU but I thought it would be interesting to start by having Arnoldo trying to get to know Francis as a 'prologue'.  
9k words later, here we are.  
And honestly,I liked the way it turned out.

_ **All alone as you look through the door** _  
_ **Nothing left to see** _  
_ **If it hurts and you can't take no more** _  
_ **Lay it all on me** _

"I'm coming! I'm coming!!!" 

Francis yelled at the front doors,groaning quietly to himself in exasperation as he dragged his socked feet at a slug's pace through the floor,in his sweatpants to answer the restless person who wouldn't quit ringing the damn doorbell. 

Doesn't matter if it's 6 in the afternoom on a Monday,any time it's too early for that annoying sound,especially when he was finally managing to start on his homework.

Arnoldo's food made him and Julio feel slow and incredibly stuffed and heavy for hours now,the aspiring magician is pretty sure his older brother has not moved an inch from whatever corner of the kitchen he planted himself into with the leftovers.

A thought suddenly dawned on the young dancer's current slow thinking mind,maybe Arnoldo is back? Perhaps he forgot something?! But he said he had to go to work.... 

Still the curly-haired,multi-talented teen couldn't help but try to quicken his steps slightly,awkwardly trying to fix his worn-out,beyond overstretched sweater vest some more by tugging it down with his free hand,the bulge of his overly full,pained stomach still very noticeable and slightly showing through.

Would it be too embarassing to let Arnoldo know he barely moved from his spot at the couch ever since the aspiring Chef left? 

Also he should have known the prideful,IItalian brunet would eventually change his mind and want the jacket back.... 

Francis managed to open the doors with small difficulty with only his left hand to find.... 

Not Arnoldo.

The raven-haired teen sighed deeply in relief.

What he found was a tired looking man in his 50's carrying a small package in his calloused hands.

"Excuse me,are you Francisco Kelner Graham? If you are,I will need you to sign here." the man said flatly,shoving a pen and a small tablet in the young teen's direction.

Francis nodded accordingly but offered the man an apologetic,gap-toothed smile,pointing at his injured right arm currently on a sling,the man frowned sympathetically,feeling a little silly.

Yet he has no time for any sympathy,his Boss would absolutely _not_ like to know his precious boy,his heir has been requesting errands on the side...to send gifts to other....boys of all things.

The tired,older man really couldn't care less about what happens in his Boss' family and personal life... 

As long as he doesn't get fired and unable to feed his own family because of it.

"All right,I'm sorry,Mr. Graham,this is for you,have a nice evening." the man quickly scribbled down on the tablet,gave Francis the box and hurriedly rushed back to his van.

"You too,Mister!!! You can call me Francis.... and he's gone,well." the teen with piercing olive eyes and thick,curly hair shrugged helplessly,going back inside with the package in hand,the front said:

"From the Futuro Gran Cocinero Arnoldo Armando Barbarossa Bertolazzi con toda la salsa de mi Corazón,enjoy." Francis read it to himself,trying to replicate Arnoldo's peculiar accent that blended words from both Italian and Castellano,he finds it....endearing.

The raven-haired,skilled teen dragged his current heavy body back to the couch to start the process of carefully,slowly opening the box with his left hand.

Despite how excited and anxious he really was to see what was inside.

"WHO WAS IT??????!!!!" So was Julio,apparently,he had yelled from somewhere in the kitchen.

"MAILMAN!!!! ARNOLDO SENT SOMETHING!!!!" Francis yelled back,unable to keep the nervousness,anticipation and enthusiasm from his voice.

"Arnoldo??? He was here not even 2 hours ago,dang,I love this guy already,he's a keeper..... WHAT DID HE SEND????" asked Julio,his loud yelling sounding slightly closer,Francis could picture him dragging his own heavy weight through the kitchen floor as he panted through the words.

"I don't know!!! I'm still opening the box!!!" was Francis' answer as his movements became more frantic,damn bullies,why couldn't they twist the other arm.

Or just take his lunch money like the ones from TV and go,that way neither he or Arnoldo would get harmed.

But real life is just way too different from TV,isn't it? 

And people like Francis are just not seen with good eyes by many people still.

What could he even do for things to be different? 

When will it get better? Topa was so excited that Francis was finally going to attend the same school he,Natalio and Pato do....

By the end of the day,_Arnoldo,_the hot-tempered Italian boy he literally just met is the biggest proof that not everything is lost just yet.

He brings Francis hope.

"Then do it already,dammit,I wonder if it's more food...." Francis could tell the aspiring filmmaker was nearly out of the kitchen by now,he stopped to catch his breath and....unwrap something??? 

Snicker bar??? That's unbelievable,Francis himself is feeling like he won't be physically able to eat anything else for the next weeks or so,how is Julio even doing this.

He doesn't usually eat like this,neither of them do.

"You are literally still eating..." Francis trailed off,an amused grin on his lips,package almost open.

"..... SO WHAT- YOU DON'T KNOW THAT" yelled the older sibling,huffing stubbornly from his spot on the floor,he would have crossed his arms if he could find a way to close them around his distended,enlarged belly,he settled for huffing some more and pouting instead.

Francis finally managed to open the package to find....a rather large,fancy box of donuts,it seems??? With _Bertolazzi's_ engraved on it,he licked the inside of his cheek,setting it aside... 

Maybe later.

The rest are clothes...what are these....

A jacket that resembled greatly Arnoldo's red one,except it was blue and Francis' size...how did he know-

The aspiring dancer's sudden,terribly shaky hand accidentaly let the whole package fall to the ground altogether with a loud thud,his hand only reaching down to take one neatly folded garment of clothing still inside the plastic as tears started to well up at the corners of his bright brown/green eyes.

Arnoldo didn't.

He didn't _have_ to.

"Francis??? What happened?? I heard a sound??? Do you need help with it??" Julio queried worriedly despite his evident weariness,crawling around the living room floor a little bit more urgently.

Maybe this whole 'Arnoldo thing' is best to just be a one-time thing afrer all.

Shame.

Francis ripped the plastic open in one swift motion,his suspiscions were right,it was red,a soft,refined Italian fabric that felt heavenly around his fingers and already looked so much better and far more comfortable than his old,worn out ones,he had gotten behind his parents' back years ago.

Tears fell freely down the boy's pale cheeks now.

It was a binder.

To replace the one that was literally,violently ripped out of his chest earlier today.

He will never know how to pay Arnoldo back for any of what he's already done for him so far.

"Brooo,what did he seeennnndddd...." Julio clenched his teeth,panting heavily as he leaned against the arm of the couch.

Francis tried to rub his tears away quickly as he reached a wavering hand down for the big box of sweet,delicious smelling treats,handing them to his now very concerned looking older brother.

"Donuts.... Arnoldo sent donuts."

* * *

** _No you don't have to keep it on a locking key_ **  
** _'Cause I will never let you down_ **  
** _And if you can't escape all your uncertainties_ **  
** _Baby I can show you how_ **

"So.....when did you come out to your parents?" Arnoldo asked with a tone far more casual than it probably should have been,intense dark eyes focused on the task of carefully chopping carrots with his severely bandaged hands.

His knuckles and palms still hurt considerably,same could be said about his head,large back and arms but Francis looked like he hasn't eaten actual,_real_ food in months and the curly-haired boy himself was the one to invite Arnoldo inside for Lunch in the first place so he might as well make himself feel comfortable and welcomed for the day.

Considering that Francis was already _this_ willing to trust the Future Grand Chef so much after only knowing him for a couple of hours,Arnoldo wants to make sure the charming teen with enticing brown/green eyes and sympathetic smile won't regret this....rather dangerous decision of his just yet.

Arnoldo really _really_ shouldn't be here if he truly,_genuinely_ cares about Francis at all.

And he does,he really does,there is just something so intriguing and fascinating about this boy,the short-tempered,Italian teen can't help but want to get to know him better and learn more.

Francis' identity,Francis as a person,his family,his talents and skills,his aspirations.... 

Arnoldo just wants to get this boy killed before he can even get to do anything he aspires to,doesn't he? 

The teen apprentice didn't really need to spend too much time around the young dancer to already know Francis is one of a kind and too good for him.

So Arnoldo should keep his distance if he really wants the curly-haired,incredibly handsome teen to be safe from actual,real threats and not get harmed much further.

The prideful,large teen sighed softly,shooting a quick glance at a restless looking Francis. 

Thick,black,curly hair,gentle,enigmatic olive green eyes,breathtaking smile with a cute gap in his front teeth,pale,round,soft face despite his very slim frame.

Francis is something else,he somehow manages to look gorgeous even at his worst and Arnoldo simply cannot understand how anyone could ever try to hurt him.

The stubborn teen knows better though,his father and the older Italian man's henchmen kill delicate people like Francis like flies on a daily basis,without a single hint of remorse or regret.

Arnoldo will never understand how they do it,how they can be so cold-blooded and cruel.

He doesn't want to understand it either.

The worst part is no matter how strong and determined Arnoldo likes to think he is,he feels helpless and powerless against the 'Big Guys'.

The ring is too strong and powerful,Arnoldo doesn't want to die just yet,he has so many dreams of his own to accomplish,so many new things to learn,his life is just starting.

It all still means the aspiring Chef shouldn't be right here,_right now_,at this exact moment and place,getting acquainted with the new transgender kid from school that might as well have been murdered today and no one would know.

When they did? It would be too late.

"My par.... I never really came out to them _per se_,you see,whenever I showed any signs that I might not be who they always thought I was,they'd only force me to act like a 'proper girl' again,they never took me or my feelings seriously...." Francis bowed his head,eyes focused down on his thin fingers tracing patterns on the table before them,right arm currently on a sling,keeping him from doing most mundane tasks properly at the moment.

The aspiring magician was feeling a little bit useless by Arnoldo's side,the overweight teen with light brown hair looked intent on preparing them lunch from scratch and barely seemed to stop to so much as breathe,he had scavanged most things that resembled food on the refrigerator and surroundings to apparently.... make soup with them? 

Yeah,soup,considering the water heating up in a large pan Francis or anyone from the house haven't used in literal years,the many chopped vegetables already spread around their table.... 

_Really_ rich soup,with probably way more ingredients than it had any right to have,some Francis is sure he can't even name...

He swore radishes and cabbages looked way more similar than this.

Half of these ingredients the young dancer didn't even remember he had in the house to begin with.

When did all this get here???!! Were Topa's or Natalio's abuelas around the house at some point and Julio forgot to tell him?

It's likely,they worry a lot about the Graham Siblings staying by themselves for too long.

They worry far too much,in Francis' opinion,he's 15,he's almost an adult! He can even _drive_ as long as Julio is with him,he can handle himself,thank you very much.

The aspiring magician felt a painful pang shoot through his injured arm once he finally realized he was gripping it way too hard.

So much for being able to handle himself.....

Yet if Francis is honest....he would have not been able to pick a better looking 'savior' even if he tried.

Deep,dark brown eyes,bright brown,wavy,silky-looking hair that reaches his shoulders,charming,round,soft face,enchanting smile,contagious laugh.

Everything about his appearance screamed soft,sweet,gentle and snugly.

Until he speaks,that is.

Surprise surprise,it doesn't take more than half a minute of knowing the cute,large,Italian boy to get properly introduced to Mr. Temper,Mrs. Pride and their kid Stubborn the 1st,they're Francis' favorite Italian Family already,he loves them.

The young,curly-haired boy tried to suppress a giggle due to the mental image of the so-called family,is it too soon to say he _loves_ everything relating to Arnoldo already? Even if it's parts of him that definítely should have thrown Francis off from the start.

The aspiring magician couldn't help but feel like the more demanding Arnoldo appeared to be,the more endearing he looked and it might just be because the future Grand Chef used all this invisible yet undeniable power that seems to follow him wherever he goes just to help and protect Francis and Francis only for the past few hours they'd known each other.

There should be a law to keep you from falling this hard and fast for someone just because they're insanely cute and were extra nice to you once.

Francis should know better by now than to fall in this trap again,especially taking into account that the handsome,Italian teen is _technically_ a stranger.

Still the aspiring dancer is feeling terrible that Arnoldo was willing to go as far as getting into a fight for him without even knowing who he was and the raven-haired teen can't even try to compensate the stubborn,prideful teen's actions by helping the confident,overweight,older boy with something as ordinary as cooking.

"I'm sorry,it wasn't my place to ask anything at all,I should just-" Arnoldo stammered an awkward apology,shaking his head frantically,throwing the tomato slices in the pan and quickly moving to the radishes next.

What was he even thinking?! _Of course_,that would be a tough subject for Francis! For _anyone_! Why would he start a conversation with that?! 

Whatever happened to 'How's the weather?!' 

He really has no business prying on the aspiring magician's life... 

He should just cook and leave.

And never look back.

"Nononono....Arnoldo!!! it's- it's okay... My brothers and I never really talk about it anymore or barely ever did to begin with so it should be good for me to finally....just vent,you know? If you don't mind...." Francis quickly jumped from his stool,agitated,anxious free hand instinctively finding itself closing stiffly around one of Arnoldo's big,soft,pained shoulders,it feels so nice.

Francis wouldn't mind if Arnoldo could stay in his life forever.

Or at the very least,for a little bit longer than a day.

The older teen winced involuntarily but tried not to let it show,he glanced unsurely back at the younger,talented teen,cabbage leaves meeting the pan next.

"Are you sure,Francis? I don't think I can help much more aside from just listening and besides we don't really know each other-" Arnoldo started aprehensively,he liked the aspiring magician's touch,it was awkward and stiff yet comforting and gentle in a strange way.

It was widely different than his mamma and nonna's embarassing over-affectionate hugs and kisses,even more different from his dad's lingering,unsettling touches.

Francis was noticeably shaking,so nervous around him,it was so cute but getting attached to anyone in this town sounded like a terrible _terrible_ idea.

Yet it might be too late.

Even if the charming,aspiring dancer didn't get as injured as he could have.... crossing paths with Arnoldo? 

Sounds worse in the long run,if he's truly honest to himself.

"I am,Arnoldo,don't worry,y-....you helped so much already,you wouldn't believe,I genuinely think you have the right to know more,also....you would be surprised by how much _just listening_ helps most times." Francis tried to reassure his new friend (are they friends?),a restrained yet honest gap-toothed smile adorning his soft features.

In a way,it was good to meet someone who already knows you this deeply without really seeing who you were _before_.

There is no pressure to tell Arnoldo who he 'really' is,Arnoldo has no reference of what Francis used to 'look like',like most of his closest friends who know him from childhood do and needed time to get 'used to the new Francis'.

Arnoldo got to meet the real him with no secrets or trepidations from the get-go,most of the pressure of meeting someone new who may or may not judge you or hate you if they know the 'real' you is out of the way already.

It's a very nice feeling by the end of it all,after all the pain.

"If you say so..." Arnoldo shrugged in defeat,looking away,back to slicing mushrooms (where did he even get those),still feeling very uncertain about all this,if the goal was to _not_ get attached,that's completely out the window.

"Now let me help you with that-" Francis started to reach for a knife of his own with his left hand,being stopped immediately by Arnoldo putting a large,tanned hand above the raven-haired teen's pale,slim one,they glanced at each other quickly and averted their gazes away,both of their hearts pounding fast in their ears.

The 'romantic' moment didn't last long though as Arnoldo gracelessly slapped Francis' hand away from the kitchen knife,Francis winced noticeably,shaking his hand in the air.

The Future Grand Chef bothered to look at least a little bit guilty and apologetic as he bowed his head,rubbing the back of his own hand with his thumb.

"I'm very sorry,Francis,but you're still really hurt,you should go lay down on the couch and rest!!! Why are you even here?! I told you I could take care of everything!" the prideful,Italian teen exclaimed in frustration,itching to go back to 'work' and so he did.

"But you got hurt too,Arnoldo! Nearly as much as I did! Just let me help you!" Francis tried to reason,hand stretching out yet again,Arnoldo pushing the younger's hand away once again,more forcefully than he really intended to.

"No,Francis! I know what I'm doing!!!" the stubborn,young cook yelled,angrily throwing the chopped green peppers inside the pan and closing it shut with a loud sound that echoed around the room and ringed loudly in their ears.

Francis stepped back aprehensively,anxiously fidgeting with the loose cords of his blue sweatervest with his free hand,also taking the opportunity to fix Arnoldo's red jacket that was still around his shoulders,he had tried to give it back to the large,teen apprentice several times already yet the older brunet refused every single time.

Francis didn't want to keep this,it was too thick,way too big on him....but it also smelled so nice like a heavenly combination of vanilla and strawberry.

Not to mention it felt as soft,warm and irresistible as Arnoldo himself looked.

Perhaps if Francis snuggled into it hard enough,he could probably get what it must feel like to be hugged by Arnoldo....he probably shouldn't be mentally picturing this,especially after the aforementioned,hot-tempered Italian boy just yelled at him so unexpectedly.

The aspiring magician's other hand opened and closed into a fist,trying to level his breathing,gaze still fearful,staring down at the blue sandals on his feet.

Arnoldo took off the white apron he found around the kitchen,sighing regretfully upon the miserable sight of a beyond scared Francis curling in on himself,nearly disappearing inside the red jacket he gave the younger boy,the teen apprentice ran a hand over his weary,round face,so much for a potential new friend,even less something else.

As if either of those things could actually happen anyway,his round features softened considerably.

It's not Francis' fault.

"I'm really sorry,Francis,I didn't mean to yell,if you haven't noticed yet,I'm _Italian! _That's how we speak!" Arnoldo laughed lightheartedly,gesturing around with one hand,slinging a thick,heavy arm around the other's pained,bony shoulders that were already weighted down by his jacket,practically resting his weight on his injured new friend,leading the curly-haired teen out of the kitchen to the living room.

Francis tried to squirm his way out of the aspiring Chef's firm grip without much success,Arnoldo's words sounded absolutely genuine to his ears.The older,Italian boy _did_ seem like the type to not realize most of his 'wrong' actions half the time,just like he's doing now by practically throwing himself around Francis' frail body as if he already forgot the many injuries it currently endures.

The talented,curly-haired teen really doesn't like how his feelings are all already getting this twisted and turned when it comes to Arnoldo.

Why should he find so sweet and charming when the overweight,prideful teen gets this foolishly distracted? 

Makes Francis feel like a fool of his own....

"It's okay,Arnoldo....what are you cooking anyway? It just looks like soup-" Francis trailed off,ultimately having no choice but allow himself be roughly guided in his own home.

"Just soup,Francis?????!!!!!! You _offend_ me!!!! How dare you hurt my feelings like this?! _Me_,Future Grand Chef Arnoldo does not simply cook a mere soup!!! It's _Acquacotta a la Arnoldo!_ And once you get a taste of it,you will _never_ want anything else from _anyone_ else,now sit! You said you wanted to talk and I have time to listen! Parlare!" Arnoldo had very obviously startled the young magician out of his skin with his booming,clearly _offended_ yet very enthusiastic response.

A still somewhat shaken Francis rolled his eyes goodnaturedly as he was unceremoniously thrown on his own couch,pillows and cushions suddenly finding their place around him as Arnoldo sloppily fluffed them.

The hot-tempered,Italian brunet is puzzling Francis to no end,Arnoldo is clearly very sweet,caring and thoughtful yet his touches seem rough,distant and detached everytime.

Still Francis can't help the small,content grin escaping by the corners of his thin lips as Arnoldo sprawled his large frame comfortably beside him on the couch as if he lived here,laying his head back,spreading his legs,one thick,heavy arm reaching for the TV remote as the other found it's place back around the younger's pained shoulders,subconsciously fixing his jacket around them in the same 'careless' manner.

Using his bandaged hand to squeeze one of the boy's shoulders (exactly the one that held the sling) and pull the younger teen closer against his body,both practically forced to face each other,barely any space left between the two of them,Francis doesn't even know how he's still breathing altogether,if he moves a few inches forward,he will be on Arnoldo's lap.

Which looked way too inviting right now,if he's honest.

As the aspiring dancer hissed quietly in pain,fiddling anxiously with the fabric of his sling,licking the inside of his cheeks while trying to gather his mess of teenage thoughts in anything that could resemble an order,Francis realized that perhaps....

Arnoldo was always _meant_ to be part of his life.

* * *

_ **So if you're hurting,babe** _  
_ **Just let your heart be free** _  
_ **You got a friend in me** _

"Well.....um,after having two sons: my older brothers Rodrigo and Julio,our parents were really excited to _finally_ have a little girl,it's not hard to guess from there,everything I owned was pink,I got dolls as gifts every Holiday,I was forced to do ballet classes.....which I ended up really liking but nonetheless...." Francis trailed off almost casually,greatly surprised by how comfortable he felt talking about all this with someone whom he should still consider a 'stranger'.

Arnoldo just looked like he was hanging on to every word the young magician said,he had set an alarm on his phone for when the food would be done but it smelled incredibly delicious already,it may even be a bit distracting.

Of _course_ it does,it's _Arnoldo's_ food,despite his thoughts that the teen apprentice may have exaggerated or overdone it just....a little,the raven-haired boy still couldn't wait to try it.

And get addicted to it.

_Once you get a taste of it,you will never want anything else from anyone else_

The words had come out easy and casual from the large,aspiring Chef's lips.

The talented teen with black,curly hair couldn't wait to find out how true they really were.

Meanwhile Francis also felt like he should be more bothered that Arnoldo kept his hands occupied constantly by either gripping or squeezing the remote control and the raven-haired teen's shoulder while the younger of the two spoke.

Yet....he oddly wasn't,he understands that the prideful,handsome teen is still listening,he does the very same,it helps him concentrate also.

And Francis is even more and more convinced every minute that they were always supposed to meet each other.

"Most situations they would put me through always made me feel uncomfortable,not just the pink,frilly dresses thing but being called a 'girl' altogether....never felt right,never felt like they were referring to _me_.... 'Oooh,look how much my baby girl is growing,she will become a beautiful woman one day! Find a wonderful husband! Get married... give me tons of grandchildren!!!' and I just wanted to bury my head on the floor wherever we were..." the young magician declared in a mostly melancholic manner,except for the part where he imitated his late mother's voice with great exaggeration which made Arnoldo try to stiffle a laugh yet failing miserably,making a great warmth spread all over Francis' already fast beating heart.

Round and pincheable tanned cheeks,peering,mischievous dark brown eyes,thick brows furrowed,gorgeous smile that light up the entire room and makes Francis feel a little bit self-conscious about his own 'goofy' tooth-gap.

Arnoldo is so adorable and handsome,the aspiring dancer feels this immense urge to just out and smother the older,Italian boy's soft face in an infinite amount of kisses,from his double chin,to his big nose,then his silky-looking bright hair....

What it must feel like to bury his nose in that hair..... 

_Francis,you are so far gone already,aren't you? You don't even know him._

A nagging voice that sounded suspisciously like Rodrigo's crept up at the corners of the young raven-haired teen's already far too convulated mind,he couldn't help but snap back.

_He rescued me,helped me,defended me,fought for me,stood up for me,made sure I was taken care of and made me food._

_That's far more than what it takes ... _

_.... To have my heart._

In reality,all the aspiring dancer did was bow his head,curling in on himself and grinning shyly,running a careful,trembling hand over his injured arm.

His body still ached all over,the aspiring Grand Chef's tight grasp on him was not exactly helping with his physical pain at all at the moment.

Yet the prideful,Italian teen's mere presence alone was helping wonders with his emotional pain.

It's all Francis could really ask for right now,especially after everything Arnoldo has already done for him in such short amount of time.

Those kisses? They can wait a while longer.

Hopefully the determined,future Chef would want to receive them as well.

"So....you don't want anything like that either,like ever starting a family or...?" Arnoldo questioned nonchalantly,pure curiosity gleaming through his intrigued dark eyes.

Thick fingers tapping rhythmically against the arm of the couch despite no music playing around them,Francis bit his lip in a bigger spike of anxiety,suddenly painfully aware of the older boy's hand that was once gripping his shoulder has been now rubbing up and down his thin,twisted arm somewhat stiffly.

What did he mean by this? They felt too close for comfort now and the aspiring magician tried insistently to worm his way out of the stubborn brunet's rough grip.

Just so he could breathe again, at least.

It didn't work once more since it only made the Future Grand Chef pull Francis even closer,if that was humanly possible without looking compromising,the curly-haired teen sucked in a breath and looked anywhere else but the gorgeous,overweight Italian boy that refused to let any space keep them apart.

Francis appreciates the gesture greatly in theory,he really does.

It didn't mean it had to be this literally this soon though.

"I....don't really know,Arnoldo.Now that I feel less pressured about it,it doesn't really sound like _that_ bad of an idea,actually....but for like,the future and stuff,you know? I mean,I literally _just_ started high school...." Francis trailed off awkwardly,hands fidgety and sweaty over his lap and tugging at his sweatervest,Arnoldo nodded in understanding,toothy grin that reached his eyes and melted the young dancer's heart some more.

Arnoldo is going to kill him this way sooner rather than later and he won't even know it.

He will like it,even.

"Certo....Francis,look,I'm sorry I keep making these intrusive questions,it's really none of my business,I never intended to make you feel uncomfortable-" Arnoldo started sincerely,putting the smaller bit of distance between them by curling slightly into the corner by the arm of the couch,harsh hold on the younger's arm now mostly loosened.

Francis instantly realized he strangely already missed the sharper touch so badly.

So Arnoldo _did_ notice the aspiring magician wasn't feeling all that comfortable,again,just by looking at the Italian cook apprentice you really wouldn't be able to tell.

And it fascinates Francis.

"No,Arnoldo! It's okay,I told you! I _want_ you to know,I _mean_ it!" Francis exclaimed frantically,free arm instinctively finding itself grasping the older boy's thick arm as firmly as he could manage.

It felt so nice,soft and soothing,the raven-haired,talented teen inhaled slowly and closed his eyes for a brief moment,he wishes he would never have to let go.

Arnoldo glanced at the frail hand on his arm and nodded unsurely,somewhat relaxing his posture back again by the cushions,nervously rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb,he's not exactly sure what Francis wants,the aspiring magician visibly paled even more than his usual complexion when asked if he didn't want to start a family but now he's all touchy-feely again.

Arnoldo didn't even consider thinking that Francis would automatically assume the stubborn,aspiring Chef meant the two of _them _starting a family_._

How silly is that???!!! They literally just met!!! 

Unless Francis is interested in getting into the Mafia...

Considering Arnoldo himself already wants out of it in the first place...

But now that the thought is implanted there,in an ideal world where Arnoldo could be with whoever he wanted without risking getting both of them murdered.

Starting a family with Francis doesn't sound bad at all.

What he's not really sure is if one day,the skilled teen with bright olive eyes ever happens to want to get married and have/adopt kids.

That Arnoldo would even be considered as a possible choice in the first place.

Not because he's not incredibly handsome,charming and Irresistible,which....he is,thank you very much.

But because....why would Francis still like boys in the first place?!

He was probably bothered his whole life by his parents and other people to find a boyfriend,asking him if he liked any boys at school and things like that.....

He's probably so tired of it already.... 

But the young,prideful apprentice bets not even Francis would be able to resist his natural charm eventually.

"Besides....I like that you make questions,Arnoldo,it shows that you're really interested....in learning more." The sweet teen with curly hair assured the bewildered,older teen,patting his broad shoulder stiffly,tight smile widening each second.

Arnoldo still looked adorably confused and conflicted but shrugged,raising one eyebrow,an awkward,uncomfortable silence was about to set upon the two boys from wildly distinct backgrounds when Francis cleared his throat,scooted ever closer to the future Chef none-too-discreetly,closing the space between them yet again and continuing his train of thought.

"Well...It all came down to the fact my parents would never accept that they had another son instead so I could only really be myself after they died which was 3 years ago..." the casual,happy (???),gap-toothed grin playing on the curly-haired teen's thin lips and the bright glint to his brownish green eyes made the skilled teen look outright insane in the eyes of the young,aspiring Chef.

No matter how absolutely adorable Francis' smile was,how could anyone look this content,this _joyful_ while talking about their parents' deaths???!!!

No matter how wrong they were??? 

"Oh,Francis,I'm-" Arnoldo started,both his hands reaching forward,holding on to the younger's arms,maybe Francis hasn't gotten over it yet and he's trying to mask his pain.

Yeah....that has to be it.

"_Arr noll do_,you don't need to be sorry,it's fine,really.They never loved _me_,they loved their _idea_ of me,they loved their _daughter_,a person who died alongside them as far as I'm concerned." Francis explained slowly,patiently,free hand finding itself closing around one of Arnoldo's much thicker ones,the short-tempered future chef bit his lip in uncertainty but nodded weakly anyway.

Francis didn't really expect the older,handsome brunet to understand any of what he ever went through.

Arnoldo still has both his parents,plus grandparents,he's straight (as far as Francis knows,although he really should know better than just assume things,unfortunately that's the 'default' until proven otherwise.) 

The only 'home life' problems the stubborn,future Chef is most likely to endure is feeling homesick.

And that goes nowhere near the scale of your parents refusing to accept who you are until their literal last days.

Still Arnoldo said he was going to listen and he has been doing that greatly,even going as far as engaging into the conversation.

And Francis couldn't be more grateful to have an Arnoldo around.

"I only feel a little bit bad because we don't have other close relatives,it's what happens when you come from a heavy Circus background,no one is near so Julio gave up going to the College he always wanted to for a long time so I wouldn't be left alone and I don't think it's fair...I feel so selfish..." Francis admitted gloomily,dipping his head,practically hiding inside the jacket again and it amused the Italian boy with bright brown hair to no end.

It looked a thousand times better on Francis anyway,it's like it was meant to be his all along.

But maybe he would prefer something that suited his size more,Arnoldo will try to remember that for later...

"Don't be ridiculous,Francis! You're not selfish!" Arnoldo declared,beaming in a loud,amused,nearly incredulous tone,roughly patting one of the talented,curly-haired teen's bony knees,the younger of the two winced involuntarily,instinctively scooting away.

It's going to be hard to get used to this much touching and this much closeness if he really wants Arnoldo to stay.

And by the end of it all,he genuinely does.

"You don't know me." Francis found himself spitting out flatly,pushing the stubborn,Italian boy's large hand away with more force than he really intended to.

No matter how good it felt to just...get to touch Arnoldo and have his company altogether,the teen magician was not very amused at all by what looked like the aspiring Chef making light of his incredibly complex situation.

The young,Italian apprentice simply can't understand him and it's very hard not to blame him.

It's really not Arnoldo's fault.

"Fair point,I really don't,Francis,that's why this conversation is happening in the first place... Oh! Mía Acquacotta è pronta!!! You're clearly still hurt and upset and with reason so this is sure to lighten your mood!!!! Lo vedrai!!!" Arnoldo stated matter-of-factly at first,then his tone instantly changed to a loud,booming cheer,jumping from the couch and skipping straight back into the kitchen once what Francis recognized as 'Funiculi Funiculá' suddenly played on the older boy's phone.

It instantly brought a small,reluctant smile to replace the indignant frown that had taken over the skilled,raven-haired teen's soft features,admittedly he didn't understand half of what Arnoldo just said but his happiness is just so contagious.

Francis curled in on himself,feeling his chest fill up with great,comforting warmth some more as he slowly stood up to follow whom he would like to consider his 'new friend' back into the kitchen.

Arnoldo may seem a bit too predictable,even stereotypical most of the time...

He's overweight,he loves cooking,has a strong accent...his phone plays a Tarantela for goodness sake.

He is most of what you would expect from an Italian person coming to live in America.

Yet it couldn't possibly change the fact that it was not hard to tell from miles and miles away...

That the young,very handsome cook apprentice had plenty of personality to share around and a Heart of Gold.

* * *

** _I'll be your shoulder at anytime you need_ **  
** _Baby,I believe_ **  
** _You can lay it all on me..._ **

"And your brothers,they were accepting,I'm guessing?" Arnoldo asked,once again way too casually as he sloppily dropped a large plate of the 'rich soup' on the dinner table in front of an unexpectedly eager Francis (he knows better than to call it 'soup' to the aspiring Chef's face by now,the short-tempered boy is very _sensitive_,you know...)

The young dancer had to admit the smell of the traditional,peculiar dish made him so much hungrier than he first realized he was,he waited too long already,the aspiring magician spent pretty much the past hours hearing the older teen boast about how amazing his and his family's food is,Francis does not doubt it for a single second.

But the stubborn,charming Italian boy is turning out to be a very clumsy waiter and he is adamant about refusing the younger,curly-haired teen's help in any way,shape or form,Francis had stiffled a few giggles as Arnoldo just outright dropped the silverware 'carelessly' on the table in a similar manner to what he just did to the plate.

If he gets any tips whatsoever at his Dad's restaurant,it _has_ to be by charm alone.

Which,thankfully,Arnoldo has enough to spare.

"They were always accepting,well,_Julio_ was first,he never thought it was lame that I wanted to tag along almost everywhere he went or try his clothes,the only thing he's actually disappointed in me for is that I turned out to be a boy and _still_ hate soccer but love ballet...." Francis shrugged helplessly as he struggled to hold the spoon right with his left hand.

Arnoldo's dark eyes widened,his mouth agape in realization,how could he have _not_ noticed this sooner???!!! 

The Italian apprentice with bright brown hair quickly sat on a chair right beside the raven-haired teen,very much snatching the object from the younger's trembling hand,Francis continued anyway.

"R- Rodrigo came along eventually,he had a harder time getting the pronouns right at first...and he felt the same way as Julio about soccer,it became a running joke,honestly,I don't really mind it- Arnoldo...what are you doing?!" Francis queried with a charmingly bewildered and slightly annoyed expression adorning his soft features as a very large spoonful of the acquasomething was nudging insistently against his mouth while he dodged every try,the stubborn,Italian boy rolled his eyes,huffing in exasperation and disbelief.

How _dare_ Francis try to deny him??!! This is outrageous! This is an insult! Arnoldo is going to be a _Grand Chef_ one day!!!!

The best Chef in the world,as a matter of fact.

No,the _Universe_.

Even the Universe seems too small for what the determined,young apprentice has in mind to conquer. 

The talented,young magician still has a lot he needs to learn about Arnoldo... 

He will do so with time.

Because despite the many,_many_ risks,the slim,multi-talented teen is worth staying for.

Francis _needs_ him and he will stay as long as the charming,curly-haired teen wants him to.

Of _course_ Francis will want him to,who wouldn't? He's Irresistible...

So much so that not even his Dad can keep his nasty hands off him...

"Can't you see I'm trying to feed you,Francis?! What else does it look like?! Now keep your mouth open,would you?" Arnoldo stated in a very impatient,demanding tone,Francis gripped the edge of the table with his free hand as firmly as he could,pulling anxiously at his vest with the other.

He knew that tone would be directed at him at some point,he was simply hoping it wouldn't be this soon,the sweet,raven-haired teen wants to explode into a million pieces and just disappear.

"Arnoldo,that's not really necessary,I can perfectly-" Francis stammered awkwardly,teeth clenching in a tight,unsure smile,hand fruitlessly reaching out to try and get the spoon back.

The skilled,young magician definitely hasn't had anyone spoon feed him anything in over a decade,this is beyond embarassing...

Now Arnoldo thinks he's completely,utterly helpless,this is not how any of this was supposed to go.... 

Arnoldo's hard,stubborn and determined expression that once adorned his round features,softened slightly,large hand firmly holding the spoon didn't leave it's place in front of Francis' reluctant face just yet.

He won't give up this extremely silly idea any soon,will he? Francis licked the inside of his cheeks as he now fiddled more quietly with the soft fabric of his sweater vest while Arnoldo shook his head in evident disapproval,bright,silky hair swooshing around and doing a great job at temporarily distracting the younger teen whose only had eyes for the large,gorgeous yet incredibly stubborn figure beside him.

"Francis,Francis,Francis... Another thing you should learn about the future Grand Chef Arnoldo is that he never,_ever_ takes 'No' for an answer,now open wide for me,hm? ...Eso... Molto bene..." Arnoldo said lowly as a sly smirk took over his lips,dragging out the words on his tongue,his raspy,accented voice making an electrifying chill run down the curly-haired teen's entire body,he gulped.

Francis let an involuntary,small,rather embarassing whimpering sound escape his own lips as his mouth opened nearly against his will,Arnoldo grinned triumphantly after succesfully feeding the aspiring,charming dancer the first spoonful of many,many to come.

"There there,now that wasn't so hard,was it,Francis? You have to realize that all you really need to do is be good for me and we will have no problems at all,capisce?" Arnoldo kept his unsettling,low tone,the large,satisfied smirk playing on his lips as he condescendedly patted the soft,pale skin under the skilled,young dancer's chin,lingering there a little longer than necessary,making Francis' entire body shiver.

He could only nod weakly as he carefully chewed on what has to be the most delicious,enchanting food he ever tasted in his life while Arnoldo finally,abruptly let go of his face,eagerly preparing another rich,large spoonful of his fantastic meal.

Arnoldo was right,Francis definitely doesn't ever want to taste anything else from anyone else ever again.

Francis is the aspiring magician here but Arnoldo might as well be the one to cast a real spell on him.

* * *

** _ Lay your heart on me_ **  
** _If you're hurting, if you're hurting_ **  
** _Lay it all on me_ **

"Arnoldo." Francis said rather breathlessly,literally panting after what may have been the 7th or 8th large spoonful,the skilled teen with olive green eyes isn't exactly sure anymore,he's barely keeping count by now.

It's so damn hard to concentrate,especially with Arnoldo cleaning the sauce stained corners of the raven-haired teen's mouth with his large,bare thumb then sucking and licking it off like how he's doing just now,getting his own bandages dirty in the process.

This is absolute pain and torture and should be ilegal somehow,Francis is so shamefully wet he could drink from himself instead of the tall glasses of water that were not-so-kindly shoved down his throat a few times now,getting the teen with thick,dark black curls,drooling and dripping from more than one place.

All Francis really knows at the moment is that he's feeling extremely full,heavy and light-headed already,his ever growing and enlarging stomach filling out the empty room completely underneath his sweater vest,even going as far as starting to stretch the soft fabric.

The talented,overstuffed teen should actually be thinking harder about and worrying as to why Julio is not home yet.

And perhaps,thanking anyone up there that can hear him for not letting his older brother,a _literal_ professional _clown_ see him in this pitiful,absolutely miserable and embarassing state just yet.

Instead the aspiring dancer can only find himself already missing the Italian cook apprentice's soft and sweet yet somewhat disconcerting and uncomfortable praises for the simple act of eating his food.

And apparently being so good at it,the future Grand Chef could eat him up whole and demand seconds.

"Sí,Francis? Oh,that's right!!! I completely forgot il dolce- the dessert!!! I'm so sorry,Francis... I don't think I'll have time to make anything else now... Do you like donuts or cupcakes?-" Arnoldo started to ramble on,soft,round features looking genuinely guilty and utterly ashamed of himself for forgetting something so important as he rushed out the words,far on his way to setting another generous spoonful of 'rich soup'.

The prideful,Italian teen was thoroughly enjoying seeing (his) Francis quickly rounding up like this,he already looked so much healthier,stronger... (and even _more_ handsome) than a few hours ago.

"Arnoldo!!! Arr noll doo...that's fine,just this...just this lunch is already enough,I swear,I just wanted to say... gracias... por todo.....de nuevo.I _do_ like donuts but everything you did for me so far...is already a lot and I will never be able to thank you enough." Francis declared sincerely,still mostly recovering his breath,his composure,his mess of thoughts.

Himself in general and how his life had turned completely upside down in only a few hours simply by the fact one very significant,new person showed up seemingly out of nowhere.

Swiping Francis right off his feet and lifting him into what _has_ to be the real heaven.

Real heaven is on Earth,is big,round,soft,stubborn and has an insanely sexy,raspy accented voice.

The talented,aspiring magician's free hand was stretched out,an open palm in front of the older,brunet teen,signaling for him to stop and listen,Arnoldo let out a sweet,soft chuckle,dark eyes sparkling bright in the sunlight by the windows,which in turn made the aspiring dancer's heart flutter and skip several beats.

His panties? Those will be a hard time to wash.

"Don't mention it,Francis,just see it as someone with common sense." the prideful,future Chef merely said,shrugging his broad shoulders,waving a hand in the air.

Already reaching for the spoon yet again when Francis spoke in response,expression beyond shocked by the seemingly nonchalant,dismissive words of his new,impossibly charming,Italian friend.

Arnoldo saved _HIS LIFE,_Francis literally owes his life to him.

How can he act so casual about all this??!! How does he do it?? 

"Arnoldo,that right there was _not_ just someone with common sense,_that_ was someone willing to get beat up or even killed for a person they did not even know!" Francis found himself exclaiming loudly in absolute distress and dissatisfaction,Arnoldo was completely taken aback by hearing the younger teen with warm brownish green eyes speaking like this.

The prideful,future Grand Chef simply did not think the usual sweet,frail,kind boy he met who was treated so unfairly actually had it in him to get _this_ angry.

But again,they really only know each other for 3 and a half hours or so... It all happened so fast.

And it's just not enough time to know everything about a person.

Most times you know someone their whole lives and you still don't know every single thing about them,every aspect,every complex layer.

Francis' parents are the biggest case in point,they actually had given birth to another son this entire time and refused to acknowledge it.

A wonderfully complex and layered one at that.

"Unless you have been stalking me-" Francis spat out suddenly,his own thick brows furrowing in suspiscion.

Maybe Arnoldo _did_ already know him and had all of this planned out.

Which would be very _very_ cruel and not nice at all and-

Arnoldo's standing up,oh no he's huffing and standing up,Abort Mission-

He's standing up,biting his lip hard,exhaling through his nose and closing his bandaged hands into fists,painfully so.

The young,cook apprentice's narrowed dark brown eyes are getting red and bleary,the aspiring magician never regretted saying something in his entire life this badly,he frantically tugged the hem of his sweater vest down.

How could he doubt Arnoldo like this? How could he suspect the short-tempered,future Chef of doing something like this when he has been nothing but good to the aspiring dancer ever since they met?

Nonono... Arnoldo's putting his coat back around his shoulders with extreme difficulty....he's hissing and wincing as he struggles with it,still so hurt.... in more ways than one... 

Because of Francis.

Despite how betrayed the teen apprentice looks,he still didn't try to snatch his jacket back from the younger's own shoulders.

Even if Francis definitely doesn't deserve it.

He doesn't deserve to be constantly wrapped around Arnoldo's heavenly scent.

The curly-haired teen stands up slowly as well,offering his free hand to try and help Arnoldo with his dark wine coat,the aspiring Chef steps away from him,shaking his head frantically in denial.

The gorgeous,swooshing hair? Still flawless as always.

"Look here,Francis and listen carefully because I'm not the type to repeat myself twice,I haven't been stalking you.You're deeply offending me,actually and I'm not like that." the aspiring Chef blurted out coldly,still struggling with his coat,he looked like he was about to cry out of either great pain or frustration,maybe both and it broke the young,skilled magician's heart into tiny pieces.

How could Francis ever dare try to hurt (his) Arnoldo like this?! What was he thinking?! 

"Arnoldo-" the talented,raven-haired teen tried to speak but was quickly interrupted by a fuming Arnoldo who put both his large,injured hands on the younger's shoulders,very much supporting himself on them and staring deeply and intensely into Francis' resentful gaze with fiery eyes.

(Both boys too wrapped up on themselves to really notice Julio entering the house and waltzing around the place.)

"You need to learn,Francis,that sometimes people see incredibly unfair things happening to complete strangers and they feel the urge to help in any way they possibly can and that's it." Arnoldo stated in a cold,detached,unemotional tone despite his watery eyes and shaky hands,hastily letting go of the younger teen's shoulders and turning dramatically to leave.

"Arnoldo!!! Arnoldo,wait! I'm sorry,I'm really sorry,I didn't mean to offend you,I....just can barely even believe anything about today even happened at all,I'm so sorry....please....I..." Francis somehow swiftly got in front of Arnoldo despite how heavy and overly full he felt,pleading nearly in tears himself.

Someone special and one of a kind like Arnoldo is someone you meet once in a lifetime and the biggest mistake you can do is lose them this easily,Francis tried his best to fix the future Grand Chef's coat in place with one hand,Arnoldo put his own larger one over the talented,curly-haired teen's,closing slowly around it.

Both teens could feel the comforting,welcoming warmth spreading over their chests that happens when you're truly in love.

"Then you should start believing it,Francis,it's all you can really do,eh?" Arnoldo whispered in a mischievous tone,gorgeous,warm smile taking over his soft,round features,playfully squeezing the boy's hand on his own,Francis couldn't help but reciprocate with a sweet,gap-toothed grin as their faces inched closer... 

"Woah,who is that?! And what happened to your arm????!!!! ... _WHERE_ is this _delicious_ smell coming from?! ... You guys are going to finish eating this? Doesn't look like it,I call dibs." 

**Author's Note:**

> It makes sense for Teen Arnoldo to be a little tanned like his mom,just a thought.


End file.
